Best Left Unsaid
by TrinityBlood
Summary: part two: He clenched his fists and bit his lip to stop any sound from coming out, he knew what was going on so why was he staying? LeonRiku


Here's the second part sequel to this isn't love I've had this written forever but I just never got the time to put it up so here it is I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer- Wish I did but I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Warnings- Some swearing and boyxboy action so if you don't like don't read!

* * *

**Best left unsaid**

Riku let out a sigh as he looked out the window watching the rain fall to the ground and couldn't help but let out another sigh. Six months since him and Leon got 'together' and two months since he moved in with him. Riku continued to look out the window miserably sure he and Leon screwed whenever they could but something changed. Riku knew he shouldn't care considering they weren't really together anyways but...

"What are you doing?"

Riku turned around surprised he didn't hear Leon approach.

"Thinking" Riku said simply not giving anymore.

Leon only nodded and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Leon replied curtly and shut the door.

Riku looked out the window once again to watch Leon walk down the road and turn around the corner, he didn't even take an umberella. Feeling angry now for reasons he couldn't tell Riku stomped to the kitchen to get a drink when a knock stoppped him. Wondering who would visit him in this kind of weather Riku opened the door to find Sora soaked to the bone and grinning widely.

"Hey Riku."

"Sora, what?" Riku said surprised "What are you doing with no jacket or umberella?"

"Well," Sora said sheepishly scratching the back of his head "I forgot them."

"Sora you goofball," Riku said affectionatly standing aside to let Sora in "I'll get you some dry clothes."

"Thanks Ri."

Riku went up to the bedroom he and Leon shared to get some clothes for Sora. He happened to look over at the bed when a piece of paper caught his eye, curious Riku went closer to see it neatly folded. Reaching out and picking it up Riku decided to read it even though he was pretty sure it was Leon's he was always uptight about his stuff.

"Riku hurry up I'm freezing," Sora yelled.

Riku quickly shoved the not in his pocket and grabbed the clothes and headed downstairs.

"Jeez Riku take forever much I'm dying of hypothermia," Sora whined.

Riku tossed the clothes to Sora chuckling "Well serves you right for forgetting to dress right for the weather."

Sora only stuck out his tongue childlessly, which caused Riku to roll his eyes and smile as Sora skipped towards the bathroom. Riku headed to the kitchen once again to get some popcorn and drinks ready for himself and Sora.

"I already picked out a movie," Sora said when Riku entered the living room, already comfy on the couch with Riku's to large sweats and t-shirt on.

Riku smiled fondly and sat down next to Sora, as Sora pushed play on the movie which Riku never saw before. A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the movie and Riku realized he hadn't been this content and relaxed for a long time. It wasn't until the end of the movie that Sora spoke.

"Are you happy?" Sora asked softly.

Riku looked at Sora taken off gaurd by the question, but Sora continued to the ending credits.

"Yeah of course I am," Riku said after a moment of hesitation.

"Really," Sora said turning to look at Riku.

"Of course," Riku said looking away from Sora's searching gaze.

"But ever since you and Leon..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Riku snapped but instantly regretted it when he saw Sora's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Riku," Sora said smiling and laying his hand on Riku's arm. Riku smiled back comforted by Sora's warmth and looked out the window.

"Hey it stopped raining."

Sora looked out the window as well and jumped up startling riku "let's go for a walk."

Riku was going to say he didn't feel like it but stopped when he saw the hope in Sora's eyes and he realized this was the first time in a long time that they spent any time together just the two of them. Another stab of guilt hit Riku as he realized he had been neglecting his best friend.

"Sure." Riku said.

"Okay I'll just change into my clothes now they should be dry," Sora said smiling.

Riku got his shoes on and waited by the door as Sora came out of bathroom dressed in his own clothes and slipped on his shoes.

"Come on Riku," Sora said excidedly grabbing Riku's hand and dragging him out the door. They walked in a comfortable silence with Sora still holding Riku's hand. Riku smiled and gave Sora's hand a squeeze which caused Sora to look up and give a dazzling smile as he squeezed Riku's hand back.

"Look a park," Sora said breaking the silence "lets go on the swings."

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Riku said but was following Sora anyway.

"You can never be to old for swings." Sora said as he sat down in one, Riku sitting on the one beside him.

"Hey Riku," Sora said looking at his feet "You know I want you to be happy right?"

"Of course I know that you goof," Riku said "I am happy."

"Leon, you..."

"Some things are best left unsaid," Riku said smiling sadly.

Sora felt his heart break as he looked at Riku's defeated expression.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Sora said his voice hitching as he tried not to cry.

"It's okay Sora, I'm okay really," Riku said softly, reaching out to stroke Sora's cheek "Don't shed tears for me, I don't want to be the one causing your tears."

Sora only nodded not believing Riku was okay and knowing that Riku knew he wasn't okay himself either. Silence fell between them as they both sat there quietly, just enjoying eachother's company.

"Remember that promise we made when we were little?" Sora asked looking up at the sky.

"The one by the paopu tree?"

"Yeah you were ten and I was nine."

"Of course I remember," Riku said smiling, remembering the memory.

"We'll always be best friends," Sora said turning to look at Riku and holding out his pinky "That's a pinky promise that will never be broken."

Riku looked into Sora's eyes at the intensity of them and nodded in agreement.

"Never" Riku said linking his pinky with Sora's.

* * *

After saying bye to Sora, Riku decided to just head home. He was surprised to Leon's boots there since he was expecting him to be home later. Brushing it aside Riku headed up the stairs to his bedroom but stopped when he could hear noise. Walking quietly towards the door Riku instantly froze knowing exactly what was going on.

"Leon, harder," a voice moaned.

Riku stepped back, his hand flying to his mouth to stifle any noise that was trying to come out. No was all Riku thought as he turned and ran from the house and didn't stop running until he reached the park Sora and him were at earlier. Collapsing by a tree Riku brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He tried to take long calming breaths so he wouldn't start crying. Deep down he always knew the way Leon left never saying where and becoming possessive about his privacy. he just never thought he'd bring the person home and fuck them on thier bed.

Riku squeezed his eyes shut tightly but a few stray tears managed to escape rolling down his cheeks. It shouldn't matter to him they weren't together, Leon could fuck anyone he wanted. But then again so could he be he never did and now he had to wonder why. Then Riku remembered the note in his pocket quickly pulling it out he hesitated not sure if he wanted to know, but he unfolded it and read it anyway. By the time he was done Riku was crying, burying his face into his hands he for everything.

* * *

He stayed sitting under the tree until the sun began to set and began to walk home dreadind to face Leon, not sure if he'd be able to. Riku took his shoes off and turned to find Leon sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"I just warmed up the left over pasta," Leon said not taking his eyes off the television.

Riku stomped off to the kitchen trying to keep his anger in check. The bastard Riku thought, his grip tightening on the countertop.

"Why are you so tense?" Leon asked his arms coming to circle Riku's waist from behind.

Riku stiffened from the touch the memory of what went on in their bedroom still fresh in his mind.

"Nevermind," Riku hissed trying to get out of Leon's grasp "let me go."

Leon did and took a step beck. "What the hell is your problem?"

Riku let out a forced laugh and turned to face Leon "I'm just not in the mood."

Leon let out a sound of frustration and ran a hand through his hair "You haven't been in the mood for days now."

"I'm sure you can find someone else to fuck," Riku snapped and walked past Leon to the living room.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Leon demanded following Riku.

"Exactly as I said," Riku replied trying to stay calm.

Leon didn't say anything and just stood there watching Riku.

"Maybe you've forgotten that you just fucked someone in our bed, or should I say fucked Cloud in our bed," Riku yelled angrily, watching as Leon stood there his eyes widening slightly.

"I know," Riku said bitterly as pulled out the note "I heard you guys and read about you to."

"I told you to stay out of my stuff," Leon said coldly taking a step towards Riku "Where did you get that?"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff laying around for others to find," Riku snapped.

"Whatever."

"A fucking love note," Riku yelled the tears starting to fall "You fucking bastard."

Leon walked up to Riku and grabbed him by the upper arms "We're not together, we're just fucking."

"Fuck buddies that live together," Riku hissed trying to pull away "Fuck you."

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Riku could only stare at Leon increduosly not being able to believe that Leon thought he'd be okay with this attangement, fuck buddies didn't move in together. What is the matter with me Riku thought I've fallen in love with you that's what is the matter.

Riku didn't have time to do or say anything else when Leon kissed him forcefully. Riku tried to struggle but let out a moan when Leon's tongue slipped into his mouth. When Leon started backing him towards the couch, Riku knew he couldn't let that happen and pushed him away.

"Fucking isn't going to change anything," Riku said coldly.

"That's all there is between us or ther's nothing," Leon said no trace of emotion in his voice.

Riku just stood there trying to keep his tears in check, he just had to fall in love with an ice cold bastard. Leon walked towards Riku and layed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. Riku looked up at Leon and pulled his head down to kiss him, he kissed Leon as desperately as he could and clung to him. Leon pulled back and looked at Riku closely his steel gray eyes boring into Riku who turned away pretending he couldn't feel the tears streaming dwon his face. When Leon's hand trailed down his body he realized that Leon pretended not to notice his tears either.

Riku felt his heart break and hated himself for the situation he got himself into. A moan tore from Riku's throat as Leon nipped at his neck and Riku pushed his thoughts away and let Leon take what he wanted.

* * *

Even after Riku confronted Leon about what happened nothing changed. Leon still slept with Cloud but he didn't bother hiding itsince Riku knew. Now Riku didn't know what to do he couldn't refuse Leon he knew that now and slept with him still. It had only been a week since it came out in the open but to Riku it still seemed like yesterday. Deciding to take a walk Riku ended up at the park him and Sora were at and he realized he was ignoring Sora again.

Letting out a sigh Riku sat on a swing and swang slowly, he missed his best friend but didn't want him to see the state he was in. He knew he didn't look well with his pale skin and bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He hated how he ended up where he was right now he was beginning to regret getting involved with Leon. Gettin up off the swing Riku decided to wander around for awhile trying to prolong going back home. Finally though after checking his watch to see it was past eight he decided to to head back home.

Entering the house Riku was relieved to find that Leon wasn't home. Heading up the stairs to change Riku stopped when he heard familiar sounds. With dread filling him Riku walked up to the door and could hear the unmistakable sounds of moans. Leaning against the wall Riku slid down and pulled his knees to his chest, he couldn't pretendt it wasn't happening anymore. Standing up he clenched his fists and bit his lip to stop any sound from coming out. He knew what was going on so why was he staying. Riku couldn't tell himself that everything was goung to be okay. Running out of the house Riku ran to the only person he truly trusted.

* * *

Sora opened the door shocked to find Riku standing there with tears streaming down his face.

"Riku," Sora said instantley concerned and pulled Riku to him, Riku clung to Sora and continued to cry.

"I can't do this anymore," Riku whispered brokenly.

* * *

There part two is down I'll try to have part three up by friday. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please pwetty please review they always make me smile and do my happy dance. 


End file.
